


Full Hearts

by gillianaunofficial



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillianaunofficial/pseuds/gillianaunofficial
Summary: Prompt: I have a request for a jean fic!! So I'm thinking reader is jeans' best friend and she gives her advice about Otis' outbursts?Okay, so this kind of devolved into that and something else this was interesting to write as I’ve never written from this POV before.
Relationships: Jean Milburn/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Full Hearts

You knock on the door, once this house was large and imposing but now you find yourself at it’s door almost every day. You clutch a box of chocolates, Jean had mentioned she’d been craving chocolate lately but had been too busy to buy a box. The door opened and Jean appeared, securing the zip on one of her numerous jumpsuits.

“Y/N, come in.” She smiled and you followed her inside, shedding your coat and leaving it in her porch. She leads you through to the living room and you both sit down on her ever comfortable sofa, sometimes her house felt more like home than your’s did. Jean looks at the box of chocolates you’re still holding.

“Are those for me?” She said, smiling again.

“Yes, I remember you said you were craving chocolate.” You sat and hand her the box, it’s wrapped in a good ribbon, she fiddles with the bow and it uncurls before she slowly removes the lid and looks at the rows of delectable chocolates.

“Oh, you shouldn’t have.” She said, replacing the lid and placing the box on the coffee table amongst a pile of books and notepads that had amassed.

“It’s no problem, really.” You reply, looking at a still smiling Jean.

“Would you like a drink, Y/N.” She asks, laying a hand on your knee.

“Please.” You say and follow her to the kitchen where she pulls out a jug of iced tea.

“It’s been awfully hot recently, so I thought iced tea would be nice.” She says, taking out a tray of ice cubes and popping a couple into two glasses before pouring the tea. She hands you the glass and you both sit down at her kitchen table, the summer sun bleeding through the half closed curtains.

“Do you want to talk about what you said in that text?” You say and Jean looks down, pretending to observe the ice cubes floating in her tea. She takes a sip.

“It’s not necessary.” She replies and leans back in her chair.

“You seemed upset.” You say, your hand rests on the table, ready to comfort her.

“No, Y/N, truly, it’s alright.” You can tell she’s avoiding the subject and she’s still hurting, you see it in the way she furrows her eyebrows.

“You can talk to me about anything, you’ve done this for me and now it’s my chance to do it for you.” At this she breaks, biting her lip so she won’t cry.

“It’s Otis. All the time. He’s just so… angry. I know he’s at that point in his adolescence but it’s so hard.” You nod, and you take her hand across the table, stroking it in comfort. “We used to get on so well and talk so openly but now it’s as though I barely exist as a person to him.” She brings her other hand to her forehead, as though it would iron out all her emotion. “He yells at me, he sneaks around and he lies. That’s the worst of all. He lies. I don’t know what to do Y/N.” At this, Jean breaks down in tears. You squeeze her hand.

“He’ll grow out of it, Jean I’m sure. I’m sure when we were young we acted the same with our parents.” You say, standing up so you can crouch next to Jean’s chair. You wrap an arm around her shoulder, stroking the bare skin of her arms, you rest your head on her other shoulder, breathing in the smell of her perfume.

“What if he doesn’t?” She says, sobbing.

“He will, Jean, I promise he will. It’s hard now but one day he’ll grow up and you’ll both be okay. He’ll talk to you. Darling, it’s going to be okay.” Jean stops shaking and she turns to you, in the awkward position you’re stuck in you’re both at around the same height. You’ve never noticed quite how blue her eyes are until you’re face to face with her, tears streaking her face and ruining her already scant makeup.

“You’re okay.” You say, her eyes locked on yours. Without a response, all of a sudden her lips are on yours and you’ve never felt something quite so soft and yet urgent. You feel her arms around you, her hand on the back of your head, tangling in your hair, you almost fall over, from your space crouching on the floor. All these feelings you never felt before are suddenly all you can feel as her lips are on yours and she tastes just like ice tea and the toothpaste she’d used before you arrived. And yet you stop. In this strange hurricane of feeling you have to stop, take your hands away from her, take your mouth away from hers and just… Stop. Jean looks at you, crestfallen for a moment before a look of understanding crosses her face. You take her hands, which are curled into fists.

“I’m sorry, Y/N.” Jean says, keeping her eyes away from yours. You can still taste her on yourself as you lick your lips.

“It’s okay.” You say, running your thumb over her knuckles. You take a hand away and brush a strand over her short hair away from her face. She looks at you, almost confused. “You have so much feeling but you don’t know where to put it. So you put it into everything, into everyone that you love or have loved. It’s alright.” She almost begins to cry at this.

“Jean?” You say and she looks up. “I love you, alright and I will probably always love you but for now, this isn’t that kind of love.” She nods, sitting up, composing herself, wiping the tears from under her eyes. You stand up, leaving a kiss on her forehead, she smiles, a soft smile you have never seen before. A smile of acceptance.

“I think I need some more ice cubes, mine have melted.” You say and she giggles, going over to get more ice cubes from the fridge. You do love her. Truly, you do. Maybe more than a friendship but at this point, it wasn’t the time for that.


End file.
